The use of barriers for restricting access to parking spaces, roadways, passageways and the like is well known. Devices proposed include barriers that are pivotally mounted to a base, so that the barrier may be pivoted between an operative obstructing position and a nonoperative nonobstructing position. It has also been proposed to provide a locking mechanism to maintain the barrier in a chosen position. The following are representative of these prior efforts:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Year of Issue ______________________________________ 3,417,508 Sprung 1968 3,688,439 Doxsee 1972 3,913,264 Kohen 1975 3,925,929 Montgomery 1975 3,956,853 Montgomery 1976 4,050,190 Mazzone 1977 4,137,662 Baumer 1979 4,190,379 Toro Sosa et al. 1980 4,531,472 Marrero et al. 1985 4,713,910 Quante 1987 ______________________________________
While providing positive protection against the unauthorized use of a parking space, roadway, passageway or the like, these barriers are nonetheless subject to extensive damage and distortion which can result from the impact of, for example, an automobile that either accidentally of purposefully comes into contact therewith. Such damage is especially acute where the barrier is pivotally connected to the base by a pin or shaft that is relatively weak as compared to the remainder of the barrier. This pin or shaft therefore constitutes the weak point in the barrier, and it is also the portion thereof that is the most subject to deformation of destruction under stress, especially that resulting from the impact of an automobile. Attempts to solve this problem have resulted in various locking and support arrangements being proposed that are quite complicated and expensive.
In order to gain widespread acceptance, the barrier must be practical, easy to operate and economical to manufacture and install. Unfortunately, proposals to provide a barrier that is relatively resistant to impact, or which provide a locking mechanism, have not, in one way or another, fulfilled at least one of the criteria. This is thought to be the reason why these barrier devices are not in widespread use.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for an articulatable barrier for restricting access to a parking space, roadway, passageway or the like that is particularly heavy-duty and resistant to impact, wherein stress exerted upon the barrier will not be centered at the pivotal connection between the frame and the base, wherein the locking mechanism therefor is simple and is capable of operating the barrier and wherein the barrier is practical, easy to operate and economical to manufacture and install.